


Just an Invitation

by Weaf_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaf_L/pseuds/Weaf_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't some sort of star-crossed lovers, they weren't even dating, they were hardly even friends but all it takes sometimes is an invitation and there is no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Carols and Chaos

Christmas was less than a week away and Emily Carter could have sworn she could see the magic in the air as she walked back to her dorm after her final class of the day. Of course she had never seen magic before but she chose to ignore that fact considering she was in a whimsical sort of mood and didn’t want it to end. The air was crisp and there was a fresh layer of snow covering the ground, making a satisfying crunching sound under her feet. She had only two days of classes left before she headed home for Christmas; life was good.

She laughed when strains of "I’m gettin' nuttin' for Christmas" started playing from her pocket. Ignoring the looks she got from less festive people passing by she pulled her phone out fumbling with it for a moment, thanks to her warm wooly mittens, before she managed to flip it open.

"North Poll, Naughty or Nice Department. Which are you?"

"Hmmm, that’s a tough call," Edward paused and she could tell her brother was actually considering which category he fell into. "Let's just leave it for Santa to decide. I'm not above a little bribery you know. There's none of this milk and cookies crap at my place; its tequila, salt and lime all the way. I figure after a couple of shots Santa will be willing to forgive and forget the rather colorful year I’ve had and unload the loot."

"You’ve spent far too much time thinking that through,”

"Hey, when it comes to gifts from a fat, hairy, old guy..." all of a sudden her brother was cut off and she could hear arguing in the background.

She listened amused as her brother refereed an argument between his roommates Ty and Mia over whether an Angel should adorn the top of their Christmas tree or a star. Things were getting pretty heated and she had to shout several times to drag his attention back to the conversation.

"Sorry, Em," Edward apologized distractedly. "I was actually calling to tell you that I am planning a Christmas Eve Bash at my place. We're all going to be working like crazy on Christmas itself so I figured we would do our own crazy Christmas Eve. Mia and I have already found replacements for the night so we are free as a bird. Er, Birds . . . you know what I mean."

"Sounds great," she winced as she heard something crash in the background.

"It will be trust me, Oh God, Mia just threw the Star against the wall and...OH NO! Ty, NO! He's just ripped the head off the angel and chucked it at her! I have to go! Invite whoever you want ok!"

"What about an Angel _holding_ a star?” she shouted just as he was about to hang up on her.

She caught Edward's attention as he paused, "You my genius sister just might have saved the day I will suggest it to the children here and then whip one up tonight. I knew there was a reason I shared a womb with you."

"Love you too. I’ll call you to let you know when I’ll be home Thursday."

Letting herself into the dorm she shared with Olivia, she and Livi had been in school together before going to college and though they had issues growing up together the redhead seemed to have an almost Stockholm like effect on her. Emma tossed her mittens and bag on the couch on the way to her room.

She almost made it when Livi, who was waving a parcel in her face, intercepted her.

"I heard a knock about half an hour ago. So being the sane person that I am I assumed someone was at the door, I mean; that is where people traditionally knock when they want to enter a building, is it not?"

She didn't bother to wait for a reply from her friend who was busy trying to catch the bulky parcel she was still swinging around.

"So, I opened the door, but no one was there but the knocking continued so I opened the door again. Still no one there, but there was still knocking so I started looking all over. I thought that maybe we have a faulty water pipe or something. This is a very old building after all. But as I got closer and closer to your room the knocking got louder and louder. So I went in to see what it was. I mean, it was really loud." She said defensively as if Emma might accuse her of snooping.

"Someone was knocking at your window; I could see a hand rapping away on it so I opened it to tell them to use the door if they needed to speak to you so badly. Instead, I got this!" she held up the offending package, "thrown in my face."

Taking the package carefully Emma turned it over and knew immediately who was responsible. Scrawled across the front in red marker was a huge 'E'.

Ignoring Livi who was still ranting she ripped it open and cautiously reached inside. She pulled out a very heavy, dark fruitcake. Looking up at Livi with a puzzled expression she noticed the green script written in icing over the white marzipan top.

Livi noticed at the same time and grabbed it from Emma, reading it out loud. "E, party tomorrow night. Eight o-clock. I'll pick you up."

Raising an eyebrow Livi held the cake in the flat of her hand and stared at Emma. "That has got to be the most creative invitation I have ever seen, care to explain?"

Grabbing the cake Emma turned to go into her room but Livi already had her foot in the door before she could close it.

"Bennett, right? William Bennett." Livi asked plopping down on Emma's bed and pinching a piece of marzipan off the edge of the cake. "What's the deal with him?"

"There is no deal." she snatched the fruitcake away and dropping it on her desk. "We're friends...well kind of. His parents run in the same circle as my parents. That's all there is to it,” truth be told Emma had spent a few nights out drinking with him and his friends after her humiliating breakup, with Richard Fuller, in front of a whole house full of people. He had defended her that night and he seemed to be everywhere she went now; the coffee kiosk, the dining hall, and now throwing fruitcakes at her roommate.

"He's a fox." Livi grinned; surprising Emma, "and loaded. You could do a lot worse."

She was right of course Liam Bennett was a catch - blond curls, gray stormy eyes, a body any athlete would envy and the dimples that gave him that boyish charm - he was so out of her league it almost hurt to think about it.

"Thanks, but it's not like that, I mean this,” holding up the cake, “will just be a bunch of his rich, strange friends drinking overpriced drinks and talking about even stranger things," She looked at the fruitcake again, "Besides, I think he's a little young for you Livi. I mean, he can't be older than twenty eight. Not what I would consider a geriatric. I'll check if his grandfather's available for you if you’d like.”

Sighing deeply Livi flopped down against Emma's pillows and rolled her head over towards her friend. "Leave the snippy comments to me, Carter; it's not your style. Anyway, what happened to Peace on Earth and Good Will to mankind and whatever else it is you people celebrate this time of year?"

Laughing finally, Emma belly flopped onto the bed beside her, "You people? That's a rather extensive discrimination. Are you feeling left out of the holidays because Hanukah's over?"

"I'm just saying it would be nice to hear a Hanukah Carol once in a while."

"Oh, come off it!" Emma tossed a pillow at her, "We're having a Christmas Eve party at my brother’s place and you are going."

"Thank God!" she shouted flopping back dramatically, "My parents are going to Morocco and it would have been me alone in the house with Chinese for two weeks."

Olivia stayed to chat for a while but Emma's attention kept slipping away to the fruitcake in the corner and the person who had sent it.

 


	2. Snowflakes and Questions

It was well after 8 o’clock Wednesday night, at least five minutes after by her estimation as she refused to look at the clock while waiting for Liam to appear. Livi was stretched out on the living room floor making a halfhearted effort at yoga but Emma could tell she was only hanging around to see for herself what William Bennett was up to. Getting up from her seat on the couch Emma went back into her room under the guise of having forgotten something.

She was feeling like an idiot. Could this have been just another one of Liam’s pranks? Reaching into her garbage can she took out the manila envelope he had sent her fruitcake invite in the day before, but there was nothing else in it. Only a fruitcake with a message in icing that Livi had already picked off and eaten.

She had to admit standing someone up wasn’t really Liam's style. He was a prankster, maybe in some opinions he was even a petty criminal, but she knew that it was all in fun. He wasn’t a mean spirited person if he said he was going to pick someone up he was there. Glancing nervously over her shoulder at her window, in case Liam decided to make his entrance the same way his fruitcake had to avoid Olivia.

She paused for a minute to study herself in the mirror. Having no idea what Liam had in mind for the evening, had made it harder to pick out clothes. He had said a party, but what kind of party?

Feeling completely unsatisfied with her wardrobe she had gone shopping. She figured her safest bet was a simple black cocktail dress that was much too expensive and made even more so because she didn’t stop there; a new dress called for new shoes, a new bag and a set of earring with a necklace to match. The trip would have made her mother proud.

Now she was going to have to beg her Dad to reload the credit card he had given her for emergencies, like surgery or car repairs. Not for an outfit for an outing that she couldn’t even call a _date_ with a guy who had been nice, although annoying, for a night out after a bad break up and had shown no other indication of interest in her and was most likely not going to show up. Had she really lost it?

Seriously considering taking off the dress, before she could get anything on it, and returning it tomorrow. She hurried she could still change into sweats, and order Chinese before that cheesy Christmas special started.

Before she could put the plan into action there was a brisk knock on the hallway door. Emma could imagine Livi tripping over herself all the way to the door so she could answer it first. She leaned against the door having not yet worked up the courage to face him . . . if it was even him.

"Bennett," she could hear Livi greet him in her always curt manner, "I'm glad to see you've figured out where the door is."

"Kraggen," he returned cheerfully, "As always a pleasure."

She made a snorting sound, "I doubt that."

"What?" he returned in a hurt tone, "You doubt my sincerity?"

"I doubt you ever come across a woman who is not effected by your holier then thou charm and pedigree but I grew up surrounded by pedigree’s and I assure you that I’m immune."

Liam chuckled at Livi's ridiculous remark, "Ah, yes. Miss Barnett’s charm school would be disappointed."

"Yeah hide behind your humor, you're a blue blooded buffoon and you know it” a flustered Livi turned to leave, “I'll get Emma."

She stepped out into the living room before her friend could stalk into her room to rant and rave about her choice in men. Keeping her head held high she avoided her visibly annoyed roommate and smiled at Liam.

"You clean up nice, E." He grinned approvingly. Trying not to notice the adorable dimples on his cheeks, as she took the poinsettia he held out to her.

"Thanks," Emma returned examining the white and green plant, "You've brought me a poisonous plant, are you trying to say something."

"Paranoid," he shook his head reaching for her black pea coat off the coatrack, holding it out for her to slip into, "I like that."

It was her turn to be flustered and she avoided Olivia's eyes as Liam held the door open for her and ushered her out.

"It's been a pleasure, Kragen." His eyes twinkled as he grinned at the stewing Olivia, "And I mean that with the utmost sincerity." With that he shut the door before she could retort.

Looking over at her, he crocked his elbow for her to slip her hand in, "Do you sleep with a knife under your pillow?" He laughed leading her out to the parking lot.

"What Livi?" Emma asked, "Her barks much worse than her bite. You kinda get use to her after awhile, She's not so bad."

"Not so bad translates to terrifying if you ask me, you're a much braver person then I am," he said leading her to a parked car and opening the door he followed her into the back seat. "That's us, Jarrett." He told the uniformed driver who immediately pulled away from the curb.

Feeling a bit self-conscious Emma settled herself into the far corner of the car and willed herself not to fix her hair since she had spent almost an hour fighting her curls into the twist at the nape of her neck. "So, where is your entourage?" She asked in what she hoped to be a casual tone, "I hardly ever see you without a crowd."

"How did you like the fruit cake?"

she nearly groaned, that was his most irritating trait, asking a question in reply to her questions but instead she let it slide this time, "You get major points for creativity, in all my years I’ve never gotten a fruitcake invitation." Emma answered dropping her hand away from her hair, which she found herself toying with nervously, "Livi made short work of the icing but I'm saving the cake itself for my brother. Anything soaked in rum scores big time with him."

"Ah yes, The Infamous Edward Carter," Liam commented lightly.

Cocking her head to one side Emma raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You know my brother?"

"Not personally, no. But he is a legend in his own right. He ran away. He wasn't scared of losing his inheritance, he did what felt right . . . he did what made him happy," He told her seriously.

"God, he's gonna get a kick out of that," she laughed; Eddie had never expected to be a legend when he left home at seventeen to go to culinary school instead of Harvard. 

Shrugging Liam didn't say anything, turning his head to look out the window.

"So," she had to break the silence shifting slightly. "Are you going to tell me what is going on? Because, I mean, I am not blond with legs up to my neck, I don't treat college like some kind of social club and I am definitely not the kind of girl that the Liam Bennett's of the world take to a party, I have this feeling you’re going to pull a Carrie on me."

He didn’t speak for a moment and she noticed that they were driving a long a tree lined driveway, coming to a stop in front of a massive stone house that made her parents’ look like a cottage.

Not waiting for the driver to come around Liam opened the door and hopped out. Holding his hand out for her, he bent down slightly to smile at her, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "This is my parents’ house and at the moment they are hosting their annual Christmas gala, and you, E, are my date."

Without further explanation Liam took her by the hand and pulled him along after him up the stone stairs that were lit by very expensive looking snowflake lanterns, "Would you tell me what exactly is going on here?"

Reaching the top he turned to her with a grin, "I thought we had been through this already  E but here’s the short of it. Party" pointing at the house, "You" He tapped her on the nose, "My" pointed at his chest. "Date" motioning back and forth between them he turned to knock but she stopped him.

"Yeah, I got that." Emma snapped, annoyed, “I meant why me? Were all the Elisabeth's and Anastasia's and other appropriately named girls washing their hair tonight?"

Pausing for a moment before chuckling he rang the doorbell before turning back to her. "I don't know. I didn't ask anyone else and for the record, I don't know anyone named Anastasia."

A maid in formal uniform immediately answered the door saving Emma from saying something stupider then she already had. Her pulse was going like crazy and she could feel her cheeks flushing. He had asked her and only her. But that still didn't answer her question, why?

Liam reached over and helped her out of her coat, handing it to the maid along with his own, making a friendly small talk with the woman. Then, as if reading her mind he whispered in her ear guiding her through a marble-floored hall into a crowded room with a very high ceiling, "Relax, E. I asked you because you make a more interesting date then most for an otherwise boring evening. "

Nodding slowly Emma tried not to feel disappointed. He wanted to be her friend, which was something she could deal with. Besides it wasn't as if she had really thought there could be more than that between them, not really anyway.

"Well if I’m going to be your friend then there is one thing I want in return," trying to ignore the light pressure of his hand on her lower back as he led her into the main room.

"I wasn't aware friendships needed bargaining chips, E," as he nodded a greeting towards an older couple they passed on their way towards the middle of the room.

"It’s nothing like that," she hissed annoyed with him once again, "My name is Emma, all I ask is that you remember that I do have a name."

"Emma it is then, I was enjoying the whole E thing though. It was like we had a secret club with secret handshakes and passwords." He waved to another couple.

"I think you are busy enough with other engagements without starting a secret club,” accepting the glass of Champagne he handed to her after expertly grabbing two off the tray of a moving waiter.

"A club of two doesn't take as much effort," he gave her a wicked grin making her heart to race once more. Then, obviously spotting who he was looking for, he hooked Emma’s arm through his once again and moved through the crowd, greeting and smiling at people as they went.

They came to a stop in front of a middle-aged couple, who excused themselves from their conversation as they spotted Liam. He placed his hand comfortably on her hip before he made introductions.

Nudging her forward slightly, "Mom, Dad, this is Emily Carter."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Bennett, Mr. Bennett," she smiled politely shaking both of their hands in turn. They were both blond and attractive; she could see where Liam got his looks from.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emily," Liam's mother smiled back and Emma felt that she was being sincere, "William never brings his friends to any of our parties, so this is quite the treat,

 "Now," she pressed her perfectly manicured fingertip up against her mouth, her striking gray eyes, much like her sons, sparkled as she took Emma’s appearance in. "I have to say you don’t look much like either of your parents." She laughed at Emma's shocked expression, "we know both Danielle and Nicholas. I actually baby sat your brother once or twice."

Before she could stop herself she blurted, "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Bennett laughed again, a soft tinkling sound, "He was quite a handful then and from all reports he still is. Danielle was just telling me earlier about the diner he co-owns. That must keep him very busy."

Thinking back to the argument between Mia and Ty over a star verses an angel that had taken place the day before; she felt her lips tip up into a smile. "You have no idea, but he loves every minute."

"Tell him hello for me, I would love to see him again someday."

Nodding Emma turned her attention to Liam's father. He was quite a bit taller than his son but they shared most of the same features. "I was speaking to your father earlier he’s around here somewhere," he mentioned holding his elbow out for her to take in much the same manner as Liam had earlier. "Shall we go find him?"

Not wanting to be rude she took hold of his offered arm numbly shooting a panicked look at Liam over her shoulder hoping he would rescue her. The thought of running into her parents had never crossed her mind and wasn’t something she particularly wanted.

She had thought that she could keep this whole event quiet. This was after all the world her mother had been pushing her into her entire life. Edward was going to have a fit when he found out she had actually attended what they had always referred to as a "Blond Bimbo Ball" willingly.

Her parents were beyond thrilled to see her and even happier to see who she was with. Emma could practically see her mother’s gears turning as she composed an engagement announcement for every major newspaper in the country.

So, she was not surprised when Danielle excused both herself and her daughter after several minutes of chatting and pulled her into an empty bathroom by the entrance.

"So, William Bennett?" She commented casually despite being crammed into a bathroom with her daughter while she fixed her makeup in the mirror, "I had no idea that you and William were seeing each other."

Trying to let her mother down as gently as she could Emma told the truth; "We are just friends, mom."

A composed Danielle snapped her lipstick shut and turned to face her daughter, "Well friendship is always the best first step anyone can make; and William is a fine young man. Both your father and I think very highly of him."

"Yeah mom, Liam's a nice guy," Emma agreed inching towards the door, hoping she would take the hint.

"Yes, and he's good to his parents. You can tell a lot about a person by how they treat their parents." This was said with a sigh and Emma could tell that she was thinking of her own children. Shaking her head she toyed with her purse, "And he's especially good to Bella."

"Bella?" Emma asked her attention piqued.

"Yes, Bella," Danielle said impatiently, "His younger sister, surely he's mentioned Bella to you. A lot of families would have hidden her away but not the Bennett's. They have become very vocal advocates for equal rights for the mentally handicapped.

"In fact, tonight they are raising funds for the charity William spent last year setting up."

Emma covered up her shock with a cough, deciding that keeping quiet would be the best way to keep her mother talking.

Looking concerned Danielle handed her a tissue while commenting, "I do hope you're not coming down with a cold love."

"No, I'm fine" praying that Danielle would continue.

"Yes, well anyway I'm sure William has told you all about it, how he headed up a group of volunteers to set up a place for African children that were born with handicaps. It's not like over here where they would be sent to a foster home if the parents could not raise them. They are left out in the gutters to die. It's hard enough to raise a healthy child over there let alone one with difficulties.

"Anyway, I think he's called it 'Bella House' and tonight they are raising funds to expand it. There's a great need for places like it over there."

At that moment someone could have knocked her over with a feather she was so shocked. She had heard he had spent the last year travelling all over, _partying_. Now she knew the truth, just as she suspected Liam wanted her to find out. That was why he had invited her tonight.

Once again Emma found her head clouded with the one question Liam always put there... why?


End file.
